Say It
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Allen, who was so used in keeping his feelings tightly locked inside him, met a brutally prank and vulgar guy, Kanda Yuu. What are they going to teach to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM or the song below.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Title:** Say It

**Summary:** Allen, who was so used in keeping his feelings tightly locked inside him, met a brutally prank and vulgar guy, Kanda Yuu. What are they going to teach to each other?

..

..

..

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations  
_  
..

..

..

"Are you going to keep this, Allen-san?"

"No. You can take it, if you want."

The young boy grinned as he secured the elegant-looking bracelet in his hands. "You better be not joking, Allen-san. I won't hand it to you again even if you beg me, I'm telling you."

Allen smiled. "I don't joke, Keita. You can have it. Really."

The boy's smile faltered. "I w-was just kidding, Allen-san."

"But I was not. I'm really sure you can have that thing."

"But it looks like an important thing to you."

Allen stopped. He put down the box he was carrying and looked at the boy who was helping him clear his storage room and smiled again. "It used to be," he said, "But it's not important to me anymore. You can have it." He picked the box again and resumed to his work.

Keita's eyes followed the 25-year-old white haired man and sighed. Allen Walker was a rich, but lonely, young man who inherited this big mansion from his grandfather who died a year ago. He was a kind and gentle person and people from the neighborhood instantly like him.

Keita liked him, too.

Allen frequently asked him to do some repairing jobs inside the mansion, like mending an old chair, or fixing a broken faucet and even though he particularly said he wasn't asking for anything in return, the young man would usually insist in offering him snacks in the afternoon and a few coins as a 'payment' for the things he had done for him.

It was kind of embarrassing at first, but since Allen was always insisting, Keita eventually gave in. Besides, Allen giving him some money wasn't so bad after all. As a matter of fact, he needed it. His father was down with cold these past few weeks and couldn't work for the meantime that was why he had to work to feed themselves.

His old brother wasn't here yet so he had to work to buy his father's medicines for the meantime. He thought that if not for Allen-san, he might have to take small jobs at the outskirt of the city and leave his father for a while.

And Keita didn't want that.

That was why he couldn't help but wondered if Allen-san knew about his family problems. And if he was only doing this to help him.

But he wasn't saying anything so Keita thought that he was just naturally helpful like that.

..

"800 yen."

Kanda growled

"What the fuck did you mean 800 yen?! It was only half a kilometer, you over-pricing coot!"

"So, you are not paying? I'll call the police if you don't pay me up!"

He was about to kick the hell out of the old taxi driver when his eyes caught something in the street.

A group of young men was circling a seemingly fear-stricken young man with a—

Kanda squinted. Was that a white hair he was seeing?

"Hey, you jerk! Where's your payment?! Pay me now or else I'll call the police! Kids these days… tch!"

Was it an old man, then?

"Hey! I said pay me now or else I'll—"

Kanda smacked the tobacco-smelling taxi driver and shoved a 500 yen on his face. He menacingly glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, old man… Now, be a good boy and never show your face to me again or else I'll kill you."

Kanda was sure he felt him trembled after that.

He grinned.

Now, let's see those punks bullying an old man in the street…

He was irritated and he needed some diversion.

"Perfect," he darkly muttered as he put his hands inside his pockets and walked towards them.

..

Allen didn't know what to do anymore.

He just went out to buy a cheesecake for Keita but a group of scary-looking teenagers blocked his way and one of them grabbed his hand.

He trembled as he tried to shake it away, but instead of letting go, he just gripped his hand tighter than before and laughed.

"Are you scared, missy?"

Despite the fear that was now coursing right through his body, he raised his eyebrows. "M-missy?" he weakly said, his big ashen eyes were widening.

"What a cute girl! Hahaha! If not for that those big eyes, I would have mistaken you for a boy! Nee, don't wear pants and shirts like this again, alright? Women should be wearing skirts! Nee, guys?" He asked his other friends and they all laughed again.

_What a cute girl!_

He reddened.

He was mistaken for a girl!

Allen wanted to die right then and there!

"I-I'm going h-home now… Please, l-let go of my hand."

"Heeey… Why hurry? Give me your name first. Then, while you are at it, give me your address, too, so I can, you know, court you properly… Hahahaha!"

Allen shivered. He couldn't really move… It was as if something heavy was clinging on his feet and he couldn't even walk away…

If only he could walk away…

"I am not a g—"

"You're scaring _him, _idiot. Well, I can't blame him though. Anyone would be scared if they saw your face."

Allen cringed when a tall shadow towered him. He looked up and all he could see was a very prominent nose a pair of scary glaring eyes.

He felt his knees buckled and before he could stop it, he was falling on his knees.

Allen's butt hit the ground before him, his vision spun, and he knew he was passing out.

Now, it's official:

He really wanted to die.

NOW.

PLEASE.

..

"Don't move him so much, aniki!"

"Yeah… Yeah… I am doing my best to gently put him on his bed, you ungrateful brat! Didn't you know that I carried him here from the shopping center! And he wasn't so light either!"

"But you made him faint! I'll bet that you scared him more than those thugs!"

"Che."

There were familiar voices speaking but he couldn't open his eyes.

He was feeling so dizzy.

What happened?

"He's helping me and tousan, you know."

Keita?

It was Keita, right?

Who was he talking to?

"I know. Dad told me."

"Allen-san is kind."

"And he's too fucking girly."

"Aniki!"

"Whaaat? I'm just telling the truth. Tell him he has to speak more if he doesn't want to be raped by some random guy on the street."

Allen gulped.

Was he already dead?

Why was he hearing that man's voice inside his dream?

"And please tell him when he woke up that he's not much of an actor. I could see his long eyelashes twitching from up here."

"What? What are you saying, Aniki?"

"Nothing. Now, get your ass moving and buy this medicines for Dad!"

Allen wasn't sure if he was dead but he sure didn't want to open his eyes while he knew that that man was still staring at him.

After a few seconds, he heard a movement inside the room. He didn't know if where he exactly was, but based on the softness of the bed, he was inside his room. When he heard a small click, indicating someone had closed the door; he slowly opened his eyes and got up from the bed.

He massaged his head for a while and sighed.

He cringed when something—someone—moved behind him.

Allen felt the hair on his neck stood.

"Good evening, _Bocchan_," said the deep and masculine voice that was clearly mocking him. "How's your sleep?"

His lips quivered in fright.

He gulped.

He just wanted to give Keita his favorite cheesecake. That was all… And yet… this had to happen.

"What? No thanks? At all? I carried you from up here, you know."

Why was he so unfortunate today? First, those teenage thugs, and then _this. _

Allen bit his lips.

He didn't want to face him.

He should have not gone to the shopping to center. He should have just stayed at his home.

He almost shrieked when the man grabbed his hand.

There was a small gash on his left hand.

It was bleeding.

"You fainted then you hurt yourself in the process? Hah. How pathetic was that?"

Allen gritted his teeth. He was afraid, yes, but he couldn't take this man's rude words anymore. He tried to yank his hand off but a menacing voice shut him up.

He felt himself getting smaller and smaller.

"Stay still. I'll treat it."

Allen watched the man's back as he rummaged his cabinet for any medicine and he couldn't help but notice how tall he was... and how long his midnight hair was...

It was the first time he saw a hair that long.

And somehow, though he wouldn't admit it, the man looked so beautiful in his eyes.

When he got what he was looking for and walked towards his bed, Allen felt his breath hitched.

He looked so devastatingly beautiful—

"What the fuck are you staring at, Moyashi?"

A total opposite of his rude and menacing behavior.

"Don't fall in love with me, idiot. I don't swing that way," he said, smirking.

..

..

..

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM. I do not own the song. I swear.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar. Crude language.

..

..

..

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only_

..

..

..

"W-who are you?" Allen managed to say after a few gulps of his own saliva. His throat felt so dried and having this man staring at him so forebodingly wasn't helping him either.

He felt so nervous and uncomfortable even inside his own home.

Allen didn't like it.

"My name's Kanda," said the man. "I'm Keita's brother."

Allen blinked a few times. _Brother?_ He didn't know that Keita had a brother —

"You are still fucking _staring_ at me, pretty boy."

And a very rude one, on top of that.

Allen glared—or that was what he intended to do. Instead, he just managed a very pitiful frown that made him looked like he was just bloody pouting. Like a kid.

"D-don't call me pretty," he said. If could just glare at him... If he could just—

"I'll call you whatever I want, _pretty boy_."

Allen trembled.

He wanted to cry.

He so wanted to cry.

But not in front of his jerk.

Never.

"Are you always like this?" Allen heard him asked.

_Like what? _He wanted to ask.

But before he could voice out his the words, the man chuckled sarcastically.

"Fainting isn't really a man's outstanding quality, you know," he muttered, his voice was dripping with immense derision, stabbing Allen where it hurt the most.

_A girl!_

_You're a girl, Walker!_

_Walker is so girly! Hahaha!_

Allen narrowed his eyes.

He was being humiliated.

Again.

Of course.

What he did back then was just plain shameful.

He was also a man.

He could have handled it alone.

He should have handled it.

But he did not.

He couldn't.

He was too afraid to fight. He was too afraid to get hurt. He was too afraid to hit someone.

Allen clenched his teeth. "S-stop insulting me..." he said, flushed and wobbly.

Kanda stared at the trembling mess in front of him. His eyes were studying the lithe and pale man shaking so hard it looked like he was standing right in the middle of a tremor. He didn't mean to insult him, really. But there was something in his introverted demeanor that was utterly pissing him off.

"I am not insulting you. I was just saying," he said, trying to sound apologetic—to no avail.

"G-get out." He heard him whisper.

Kanda scowled. What's wrong with his man? He was angry at him, right? He was shaking too hard. He actually expecting some punches or kicks but what did he get?

A fucking whisper saying, 'get out'?

What the fuck.

"What? Can't you fucking raise your voice even for just a bit? You sounded like a fucking girl—"

"GET O-OUT!" Allen shouted. Well, it was meant to be a strident and piercing yell but knowing his own vocal chords, he knew that it didn't come out that powerful though it was enough to stopped the rude man in his nonsense blabbing.

And then Allen saw him smile—no—it was a _grin_. He was mocking him. He was mocking him.

_This rude, bloody bastard..._

He trembled yet again, this time, from unruly vehemence.

His eyes began to water.

"See? You can do it, if you want to." The man said, tapping him on the shoulder that almost sent Allen across the other side of the room. "Yell like that when there is someone messing up with you. Show them you can get pretty nasty too if you want."

The atmosphere suddenly lightened like nothing happened.

Allen blinked his tears away and stared at the back of the man as he left the room.

_What was that?_

The hostility he was feeling a while ago dissipated as he watched the closing of the door slowly came to a halt.

Only to be abruptly opened once again.

Allen flinched when the head of the beautif—_uncouth_—man suddenly popped out again.

He couldn't help but stare at the long, majestic straight hair that dangled in front of his eyes.

It was such a waste, really.

That someone so beautiful had that bad mouth and a bloody bad attitude—

"Uhm..." Allen heard him awkwardly coughed. "J-just wanted to say that I wasn't insulting you, really."

Allen eyes widened, totally caught off guard. He felt his cheeks flushed for a whole different reason.

Was he saying sorry?

"And thank you for always looking out for my brother."

And that did it.

Allen blushed on the unexpected display of gratitude. He was breathing erratically and he wished that the man would just go away quickly. But when he thought the embarrassment was over, Kanda spoke again, this time, almost muttering to himself.

Allen almost wished he didn't hear any of it.

The man looked like he was going to let himself be hanged. He kept on glancing away from him and Allen saw him taking a few gulps before finally speaking.

"N-nice to meet you, Allen," he said.

This time, without any hint of sarcasm in his voice...

But just pure awkwardness...?

Allen felt the blush from his face crawled to his whole body like fire.

And before he knew it, his knees began to rapidly buckle—

And the next thing he knew, he was already falling—again—

But before his body hit the floor once more, for the second time that day, a strong pair of arms was already pulling him upright.

"What the fuck?! Be carefu—" he heard the man exclaimed then halted without even finishing what he was about to say.

It just happened so fast, you know.

When Allen looked around to utter his thanks (a reflexive characteristic of his) his nose unexpectedly brushed on something wet and supple. It smelled minty, with a faint scent of cigarette and—

Allen's eyes slowly widened.

His breathing escalated as he became more and more conscious of the body heat wrapping his body and the balmy and measured breathing on his face.

..

"How's Allen-san?" Keita asked his brother as he watched him emerged from inside of the mansion.

"He's cute..." Kanda muttered without thinking as he walked. The crimson flush wrapping that pale face was still firmly imprinted on his mind and it seemed like it wasn't about to go away for the next few days of his existence.

Damn.

Kanda scratched his head.

Well, he wasn't really planning on explaining himself to some random stranger he just met (because he was just not like that) but when he saw him almost crying, he suddenly felt guilty for saying all those things.

He came back and well, the rest was history.

Kanda didn't know that there were still people like him around.

_Naively cute_, as what Lavi would call it.

Lenalee wasn't even on par with his adorable and cute demeanor—

Kanda's face darkened. He wanted to bash his head with his duffel bag.

He must have injured himself when he was fighting those lowlifes or he wouldn't be thinking like this.

He nodded to himself.

Yeah. That must be it.

But he was really so red that Kanda almost though he was having some kind of seizure or something like that. The man immediately stood as he free himself from his hold and Kanda began to feel mortified, too, because he was cradling his body too closely—like he was so used in holding him—

"_I am so sorry! I am so sorry!"_ Kanda remembered the pale man's trembling voice as he cried his apologies. He was bowing so low that he looked like he was trying to bang his head on the floor.

It looked so funny if only Kanda wasn't feeling so awkwardly embarrassed, too.

It looked really cute though...

He stopped his thought and his face darkened again.

What the fucking hell was happening to him?

Keita hastily halted his steps and gawked at his brother's darkening face. "W-what did y-you just say, a-aniki?" he asked, eyes were widening.

Kanda stopped. "What? I didn't say anything," he defensively said as if he was terrified that his brother knew something that he shouldn't have known.

"Did you just call Allen-san _'cute'_?" Keita asked, still gawking. His eyes still resembled that of a saucepan.

His brother—the mighty, ill-mannered, foul-mouthed brother of his—actually called someone _cute_.

Keita's eyes widened more when he saw his brother stiffened upon hearing the question.

His heart stopped beating for a while in astonishment.

Kanda just raised his middle finger and walked away.

It made Keita's mouth dropped on the floor.

Not even one retort!

Keita glanced back at the huge mansion and swallowed hard.

What the heck just happened back there?

..

..

..

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

_.._

_.._

_.._

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for those people who reviewed the first chapter! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, too. This will be a lighthearted fic (I think so). I was compelled to write one after all those depressing and miserable chapters I wrote these last few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar. Excessive and... uh... _undue _fluff? And some OOC, perhaps. And also, there will be some dreamy lemons below. (_Lemons_. Got that? Not lime. _Lemons_.) You have been warned.

* * *

_"There is never a time or place for true love. _

_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

— **Sarah Dessen, **_**The Truth About Forever**_

* * *

"Allen-san! Allen-san!"

Allen looked up to see Keita running towards him carrying a basket full of—

His eyes widened.

"Good morning, K-Keita..." Allen whispered, his eyes were still gazing at the thing Keita was carrying. "What are y-you doing here?" He was about to close the gate to go to wet market that morning and buy his groceries.

The boy raised his left hand in the air, catching his breath. "Good... morning... Allen-san," he cheerfully said. He raised the basket on his face and Allen felt his cheeks reddened by staring too much at it. "Here," Keita nodded as he smiled. "It's for you."

It was basket full of white hydrangeas—his favorite flower.

"It's from Nii-chan," Keita added, grinning.

Allen's face reddened more when he saw Keita grinned as if he knew what was coursing through his mind right now. He looked away and gripped his shirt. He was seriously at loss at what to say.

"T-thank you, Keita. But I don't think I can a-accept that."

Keita's smile faltered. "Why?"

"Don't you t-think it's weird?" he asked, trailing.

Keita violently shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Allen-san. My brother simply wanted to say sorry for his awful behavior yesterday and so he decided to give you these."

Allen was rendered speechless for a few seconds before the blushing ensued.

Keita was silently jumping in joy. So, he was right. Nii-chan behaved like an undisciplined mutt yesterday.

_That stupid brother._

Keita despondently pouted. "Or maybe you don't like these flowers?" he slowly said, his shoulders sagging.

"No!" Allen shouted, grabbing the basket. "l-I like them!" Then reddened again. "I m-mean, I-I don't mind them..." he whispered, clasping the basket tightly on his chest. He looked like he wanted to go back inside his house and crawled under his bed.

"_He's cute."_

Keita smiled. At least his brother was telling the truth.

The white haired man bowed over and over again while saying his thanks. And before Keita could even blink, Allen was already long gone, leaving him all alone in front of the man's ridiculously huge house.

Oh well. That was alright.

Everything was going according to plan, anyway.

He grinned.

_Time for plan two. _

..

* * *

Allen huffed, still feeling the burning sensation on his cheeks.

He was thanking Keita for not following him and cursing his bloody introverted personality for running away like that.

He closed his eyes in frustration.

That was so unman-like, for Pete's sake!

He tightened his grip on the basket and sighed. He achingly stared at the white hydrangeas, seriously lost at what to with them. He could just put them in vase but it may be more trouble than it's worth...

_When Allen looked around to utter his thanks (a reflexive characteristic of his) his nose unexpectedly brushed on something wet and supple. It smelled minty, with a faint scent of cigarette and—_

_His breathing escalated as he became more and more conscious of the body heat wrapping his body and the balmy and measured breathing on his face._

Allen bit his lips as he remembered the 'incident' yesterday—and bloody _blushed_ again.

He shook his head in annoyance.

He really had to stay away from that man.

He didn't know why but he was having a serious problem composing himself whenever he was around.

It must be because _they both_ had _very different personalities, he grudgingly thought. Or maybe__—_

_Argh! Stop thinking about him! _

..

* * *

_They were both sweating all over._

"_You're hard," Kanda teasingly whispered as he cupped the visible hard-on of the man who let out a guttural moan while arching his head. He gently kissed the suddenly exposed forehead and his lips trailed the unshed tears on the corner of his eyes, unhurriedly lapping and tasting its surprisingly salty essence while slowly clenching the weeping hardness between his fingers. _

_It was so hard and warm, Kanda deliriously thought as he felt his own hardness below him. _

_The groans and panting grew heavier and heavier. _

"_K-Kanda...ah..." the man whined, calling his name over and over again. His head was thrashing wildly on the ashen bed that seemed making love to him too. He fisted the white sheets covering the cot, while clenching Kanda with his both of his legs. _

_The placid resistance was making him harder than ever._

_Kanda flitted around his violently blushing face and stopped a few inches above that small countenance where he could clearly see all of his facial expressions._

_He looked so sinfully beautiful beneath him and Kanda couldn't help but be mesmerized again at the exquisiteness of his features that seemed incessantly astonishing his eyes every time he would gaze at that pallid face. _

_He was so turned on too but he decided to ignore his needs first and pleasure this delicate creature panting deliciously under him. _

_He gently bit the reddening right ear and the man shouted arching his back again at the sudden flash of sensation that was now enveloping his body. _

_Kanda smirked as he felt the dribbling wetness on his fingers and kissed the bare long neck in front of him. The gentle biting sent the man into a fit of trembling pleasure, making him curl his fingers and toes._

"_E-enough..." he cried as Kanda distributed the dripping white fluids on the tip of the head making his movements smooth and silky, his nail was scraping at the small opening on purpose, and painfully lingered there. _

"_S-stop... Kanda... I can't..."_

_Kanda whispered to his ears. "What do you want me to do? Hmm?"_

_His hand was dancing on the muted rhythm, eliciting more and more from the man uncontrollably moaning on the bed. His hips were buckling and Kanda smirked when a new set of dribbling pasty liquid came rushing on the tip of the man's hardness, signaling his completion. _

"_K-ka-aanda..."_

_He tightened his grip on the hard shaft, blocking it._

"_No, no, no... not yet," He said, shaking his head, smirking._

_A cry of protest was heard echoing in the room. _

"_Pl-lease..." There were some sniffing sounds. "I... can't... anymore..." the man cried the last words, his whole body was trembling. _

_Something clenched inside Kanda's chest as he watched the man sniveled beneath him body and he suddenly realized how small and fragile he was. _

_Suddenly, he felt guilty for having him abstain. The man wasn't used to this and yet here he was, teasing him, and so inconsiderate of his feelings._

_The tears were the last straw though._

_When Kanda saw him cry, he instantaneously lunged himself to the man and grabbed him close to his chest. _

"_I'm sorry..." he whispered while planting small kisses on his face. He nudged the soft cheeks with his forehead, feeling the wetness thinly covering them because of the man's cold tears. "I'm sorry..." he repeatedly, truly regretting what he had done. _

_He opened his eyes and stared at the round and drenched ashen eyes, inquisitively gazing at him, too. _

_He wasn't used on seeing Kanda like this. He was the kind of man that was always, _always_ sure of himself. _

"_K-Kanda?" he softly called as he extended his fingers to touch his face._

_Kanda nudged those supple fingers with his face and wrapping them inside his hands. "I'm sorry..." he said again, showering those lithe fingers with damp kisses. "I'm sorry..."_

_He slowly got down to the man's chest, planting more kisses there, nudging the two supple and hardening buds with his fingers, gently pinching each of them, making sure that it was gently executed. Kanda felt the man under him stiffened and the moaning came back again, and so did the trembling of the delicate body under his own._

_Unhurriedly, he showered him with slow, painfully slow kisses, while lapping the scrumptious pallid skin, nipping, at sometimes gently biting it._

_His abdomen, his thighs, his long, lithe legs who were all trembling under his touch__—slowly—slowly—he tasted them all, not leaving anything out. Every corner, every fold of skin, he touched them all._

_Kanda loved the different sounds that he was making as he made his way to his final destination. And when he was about to grant him something he had never done to someone before, something Kanda deemed so personal, so intimate__—'What are you doing?' the man asked, stunned. _

_Kanda only smirked._

_He saw him widened his eyes and he tried to squirm his way out of it, but Kanda held his hips firmly on the bed, not letting him escape, especially not before he had finish what he started—'No! Stop it, Kanda! It's dirty!' he shouted, his voice was hoarse, trembling. _

_Kanda opened his mouth to taste it, wrapping the tremulous sodden shaft inside his balmy and damp—_

_.._

* * *

"HEY! WAKE UP, STUPID ANIKI!"

_BAM! _

When Kanda woke up, he was kissing the goddamn floor of his room; his whole body was ridiculously throbbing and so did his _thing_.

He blinked, feeling the hardness enveloping it.

_What the fuck..._

He looked up and he saw Keita was staring at him like he was some kind of earthworm wiggling on his feet.

"What the heck are you doing, _aniki_?" he asked, his eyebrows were arching perfectly. "_Aniki_? Oi!"

But Kanda was no longer listening.

His mind was racing back to his dream that his little brother _regrettably_ interrupted_._

_Regrettably? _He inquisitively thought to himself. Why did he say, 'regrettably? What was regrettable abou_—_

_They were both sweating all over._

_Unhurriedly, he showered him with slow, painfully slow kisses, while lapping the scrumptious pallid skin, nipping, at sometimes gently biting it._

_His abdomen, his thighs, his long, lithe legs who were all trembling under his touch__—slowly—slowly—he tasted them all, not leaving anything out. Every corner, every fold of skin, he touched them all._

Kanda's eyes widened, shocked.

But what was more appalling was the fact that his aching hardness down there _gleefully_ twitched when his mind finally remembered all of it.

Especially the last part where_—_

_He opened his mouth to taste it, wrapping the tremulous sodden shaft inside his balmy and damp—_

_Oh_ Fucking shit!

**..**

* * *

"Keita, is you brother already awake?"

Keita slowly closed the door of his brother's room and shook his head. His father, who was now feeling so much better after resting for the whole week gave him curious glances.

"I don't think so, dad," the boy replied, spacing out. "I was just asking what he was doing on the floor when he suddenly went unbelievably red and the next thing I knew, he was already banging his head on his bed." He looked at his father. "I didn't know _that _man could blush. Seriously."

His father sighed. "Just let him rest for today."

"But I need to tell him something."

"You can tell him that later. For now, I am forbidding you in entering you brother's room. And _do not_ loiter near his door either.

Keita pouted. "What's with that?"

"Your brother is already so lofty and... _highfaluting_. So, please don't make it more harder for him."

"But I didn't do anything!" he shouted, fuming. Why was it always his fault?

His irritation escalated when his father suddenly chortled.

When he asked what was so funny, the old man just laughed some more, looking so pretty amused.

And so in the end, Keita still couldn't understand what kind of unspeakable disease his brother suddenly acquired.

Or why his father was laughing his ass off in the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter is sooo late. Thank you so much to the following amazing readers (some were so fantastically familiar that I already know where they are living right now...) who reviewed the last chapter: _TheEndofTag, YullenLover33, Shadow's Life Spand, p0l-anka, Elena Windwalker, Ao-mido, Tsumura Himi, Shizaki Kuro, sova-chan, Hanashi o suru, sHirou,_ and _melode_. Thankyouthankyouthankyousomu ch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s: **Unbeta'ed.

**Author's Note:** When I was writing this chapter, I realized I tend to write cheesy, overly dramatic stories. I have to freaking change that or else I'll be freaking depress all the time. Writing depressing stuffs makes me really, really depressed and I guess being like that every freaking day is not good to my sanity. But I really think that that is a good choice sometimes, given how ridiculous my life is. Bleh. Whatever.

On with the story!

* * *

"Tyki-kun! There is a phone call for you!"

Tyki sighed as he scratched his head. "Can't it wait?" he shouted, elongating his head. His desk was almost buried in the mountain of papers. "I'm kind of busy here, you know?"

"Uh-uh! No, you can't. It's your _baby_, Alena-chan!"

Tyki almost dropped his mug that was full of coffee and immediately sprinted down the hall.

The office staffs outside laughed in merriment as they watched the son of the big boss, the future CEO of Noah Talent Agency Corporation, Tyki Mikk dashed outside his office to get the call.

"Hey, why didn't you just tell the poor lad to connect the call to his office?" someone asked, bewildered.

"I-I was going to say that... but then _poof_! He was already gone," said the one who informed Tyki about the call.

Many laughed while others plainly grinned while shaking their heads.

"Celebrities are so hard to catch, you know."

A few men rowdily banged their fists on their tables and yelled.

"Wohooo! Tyki-boy is in love!"

..

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Tyki cheerfully greeted, heavily panting. "You could have just called me on my cellular phone, you know?" Tyki was now beginning to regret not using the elevator. He was panting like a dog in heat, damn it!

"_I-I'm sorry, Tyki-kun, but the s-signal here isn't that good. So, I reckon it'll be best to call you using a telephone."_

Tyki heartily laughed. "It's alright, don't worry." _The important thing is that you called_ me. "So, how are you?"

Damn. He sounded like a freaking teenager.

"_I-I'm fine. A-are you alright, Tyki-kun?"_ asked the voice on the other line and it sounded so worried...

Tyki grinned so wide he could feel his mouth splitting into two.

"I'm fine. I always am. Thank you for asking," he said, biting his lips. "How's your vacation?"

"_Great. Never been so great."_

"'Glad to hear that," he fondly smiled. "Why did you call by the way? Is it about work? Are you finally going back after being gone for so long? The guys here are already missing you and I am certain all of your fa –"

"_I have something important to tell you, Tyki."_

He could feel that there was something wrong, some imminent problem that he wouldn't like, for sure.

"Yes?" Tyki tried to sound casual. He didn't want Alena to feel awkward around him.

"_I-I know this is so sudden. A-and I know t-that this is so unprofessional of me especially after you granted me an indefinite leave..."_

Tyki felt his heart doubled its pounding.

He didn't want to hear this. He was so sure that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear next―

"_...but I decided to quit work. For good."_

Tyki clenched his teeth.

His grip on the telephone tightened.

_No_

_No_

_No_—

_No, you can't!_

"Maybe we can talk about this, Alena-chan," he casually said, his voice was mirroring nothing of his inner turmoil.

Tykki's hands began to profusely sweat.

There was a pregnant silence for a while before the voice spoke again.

"_I'm s-sorry, Tykki-kun. B-but I've already decided."_

Tykki's expression darkened.

_You can't leave_

_Don't_—

"I hope you don't mind my asking but did the company offend you in some way? Did _I_ offend you in some way?"

"_No!" _came the immediate reply, "_It's nothing like that__, Tykki-kun. I-It's me. You and your family have been so good to me a-and I know t-that even if I work to your company until I die, I won't be able to repay my debts to you."_

"Then why?" Tykki's voiced raised a little, angry at her for being so vague, and himself for being so weak.

"_I-It's kind of personal, Tykki-kun..."_

A pang of pain crossed his face.

"_B-but, I'll visit the agency this week and_—"

"You don't really need to do that, Alena-chan."

"_E-eh?"_

"Because I'll visit you there tomorrow."

"_Eeehhhh?!"_

Tyki smiled. "So, wait for me there, alright?"

"_B-but that's—I'm k-kind of b-busy right now and—"_

"I'm sure you'll find some time for me."

"_I-Impossible! I-I mean, it's—It's—"_

"Oh, they are calling me back now. I'll talk to you later, Alena-chan. Take care—"

"_Tyki-san! You can't_—"

"See you tomorrow!"

"—_go! Tyki-san! Tyki-sa—"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Tyki sighed as he stared to his phone.

"'_A notorious play boy who fell in love (for the first time) to a gorgeous male artist who wears female clothing.'_ That will make a delicious headline, really."

Tyki swung his fist to his side, barely missing the smirking face of the tall man standing behind him.

"Oya... your fist is as fast as ever, huh, Tyki-pon?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sheril?" Tyki growled.

Sheril Kamelot shook his shoulders, laughing. "What, am I not allowed to visit my nephew?"

Tyki just sighed. He started to walked away, irritated that he had to see _that _face after what happened.

"You have to do better than, Tyki-pon. If you really want her, you have to do better than that."

"Shut up, old man," Tyki hissed underneath his breathe.

Laughter.

"You're too soft, Tyki-pon!"

_Thwack!_

Tyki's black leather shoe went flying towards Sheril's direction, hitting him on his face.

"WHAT THE FUC_—_THAT HURT, TYKI-PON!"

"Do not call me 'Tyki-pon', you old geezer!"

..

* * *

"Damn it! What the fuck are we doing here, Keita?!"

"We're going to help Allen-san clean his garage."

Kanda's eyes were suddenly reduced to slits. "Did I say I agree to this fucking crap?"

"No_—"_

"End of discussion. Now, pack up and we're going home this instant_—"_

"—but Allen-san really needs some help and we are going to_—_"

"—go home. Yeah. That's what we are going to do, Keita."

"_Help_ him. We are going to help him, aniki."

"_No._ He doesn't need our help. He's big enough to manage on his own."

"Then, you don't know Allen-san very well."

"Exactly!" Kanda hissed, gritting his teeth. "I don't know him and he doesn't know me. I prefer to stay things that way, alright? Now, pack your thing and we are going home."

"But you wanted to see him, right?!" Keita yelled back enough to be heard across the street.

Kanda felt his whole body stiffened.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Keita glared at him.

"You wanted to se_—ummp!"_

"No, don't say it," Kanda said, blocking his brother's mouth with his hand. "_Don't._ Shit."

"Lhet mhe ghgho, yhho shstupit anhhikkhi!"

"Stop yelling, you brat!"

"MMMAHGRHGRHRHHGHHHHH!"

Kanda's eyes widened. "Stop it!"

"MMAWARGHRHRHGHHHHH!"

"Alright. It's official. You are pissing me off, brat."

"A-ano... E-excuse me..."

Kanda and Keita's head turned around to the owner of the voice.

"Alhlheen-shaaan!"

"..."

Allen scratched his head as he looked down on his feet. It was as if there was something interesting about his pair of fluffy, bunny-shaped slippers_—_

_Well, it certainly looks kind of interesting_, Kanda thought as he followed his line of sight.

"W-what can I do for y-you, Keita?"

Kanda's eyes twitched.

Oho... So, he was being ignored, wasn't he?

His brother forcefully smacked his hand that made him loosened his grip.

Keita jumped in front of Allen.

"Good morning, Allen-san!" he cheerfully greeted the white haired man while widely smiling like he was trying to rip his face in half. "My brother and I," he glared at Kanda before angelically looking at Allen again. "We are here to help you clean your garage."

Kanda just clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away.

Well, the two of them could play this game. He wasn't going to let this man do all the ignoring because he would ignore him, too.

He didn't see Allen flinched at the gesture.

"Allen-san?"

Allen smiled and ruffled Keita's hair.

"Thank you so much, Keita, but I t-think I can handle this work by myself today."

Keita looked dismayed. "B-But there is no way you can carry those_—"_

"Don't worry. I'll manage," he said, smiling.

Keita still looked disheartened but nodded all the same. "I-If you say so..."

..

* * *

_I don't know him and he doesn't know me. I prefer to stay things that way, alright?_

Allen sighed. He looked around the huge room and bit his lips, trying to stop his tears.

He didn't know it would be this painful to hear him directly say that.

Allen admitted that he had been rude to him when they first met but it was not as if he had been an angel to him. If anything, he had been unreservedly boorish to Allen.

_I don't know him and he doesn't know me. I prefer to stay things that way, alright?_

Allen shook his head.

He had to stop thinking about Keita's brother.

"And you have to start cleaning this mess, too, Allen," he muttered to himself, groaning, while staring at the huge clutter in front of him. "I didn't know grandfather was so into this when he was still young..."

..

* * *

"What are doing here, Keita?" Froi Tiedoll asked as he glanced back to his youngest son who was gloomily doodling on his notebook. He was about to leave the house to work when he saw Keita slumped on the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Allen-kun today?"

"He refused my help, oto-san," Keita answered despondently.

Tiedoll scrunched his brows. "Allen-kun refused?"

"Yeah."

"But there was no way he could finish cleaning Hinataro-san's garage, you know... that place is full of_—_"

"I know," Keita said.

"I wonder why he refused..." Tiedoll sighed, thinking. "Maybe he thought that a mere kid couldn't really do much help anyway..."

Keita pouted. He furiously stabbed his notebook with his pencil. "That wasn't it!" he yelled. "It was because of a certain_ jerk_ who said he wouldn't help!"

Tiedoll blinked; his mouth agape.

Somehow... he could already guess what happened.

He stared at the closed door of his oldest son's room.

"If I know that this would happen I wouldn't have asked for _his_ freaking help!" Keita continued to yell, almost in tears. "This is all I could do for Allen-san and_ he_ freaking busted it! Now, Allen-san wouldn't ask for my help anymore!" he cried.

Tiedoll sighed. "That's not true, Keita," he said, brushing the dark hair of his son. "I'm sure Allen-kun will still ask for your help some other time. So, stop crying now."

"I'm not crying!" Keita barked, indignant.

Froi Tiedoll sweat dropped.

"Hai, hai," he cajoled.

These kids' tempers were really terrifying sometimes.

He looked outside their window and he couldn't help but be concern about the young grandson of the late Hanataro-san.

He just hoped Allen wouldn't do anything rash.

_Maybe I should drop there before I go to work_, Tiedoll thought as continued to pat Keita's head. _I don't really think Allen-kun could handle all of that work given how painfully skinny and delicate he is._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

You reviewed the last chapter? Thank you so much! I hope you will review this one, too. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

...

_"The reason you will not say it is,_

_when you say it,_

_even to yourself,_

_you will know it is true."_

William Faulkner, _As I Lay Dying_

_..._

Tiedoll had originally planned on helping his lithe neighbor that morning, but an abrupt call from the office hindered him doing so.

He worriedly glanced at Allen's house and an idea suddenly popped in his mind. He glanced at his oldest son who was sprawled on the floor while watching the television.

Maybe a little guilt-tripping wouldn't hurt?

...

"W-what? W-what did you just say, Dad?" Kanda asked, his mouth gaping and gasping for invisible air.

Tiedoll sighed as he watched his oldest son get alarmed on what he just heard.

"Do you get it now, Yuu?"

"B-But why didn't you say that to me earlier?!"

"As if you would listen, you stupid aniki!" shouted Keita who was listening to their conversation. "I've already told you that Allen-san needed our help and what did you do?!" he looked like who was on the verge of crying again.

Kanda felt a gush of guilt crashing down upon him. It was a nasty feeling. He looked at his younger brother and bit on his lips.

Damn it!

"_Allen-kun's garage is full of weights and dumbbells. They were Hanataro-san's."_

"_What the –... Wait, who's Hanataro?" _

"_He was Allen-kun's grandfather. He used to lend those equipments on training centers where Japanese actors and actresses workout. Though he never used them himself, Hanataro-san took good care of them. Later, when he married his wife, the two had three boys and one of them was the late Akashiro-kun."_

_Kanda's eyes squinted. "A-Akashiro? The actor, Akashiro Walker?" _

_His father nodded. "He was Allen-kun's father."_

...

Allen sighed. He looked around the mess that was his home and decided he would clean the muddle on the kitchen later this afternoon.

He was hungry. He was planning on cooking a simple meal for his breakfast but seeing the piles and piles of grubby kitchenware on the sink made him leave the kitchen and forget his howling stomach. He went to the garage again where another set of muddle was waiting for him and decided that procrastinating this time wouldn't really help him. No matter how long he stared at those _things_, they wouldn't clean and move by themselves.

_Man up, Allen._

He sighed as he tried to lift one of them but he just almost hit his feet when his arms gave up and the thing suddenly decided to slip on his hands.

Allen's eyes widened –

He instantly closed his eyes, waiting for the impending doom.

Trembling and annoyed by his lack of physical power, he could only pity himself as he wait for the metal to hit his feet.

Surprisingly enough, it never came.

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

In front of him was a panting Kanda, struggling to lift the equipment that was supposed to be landing on his feet a few seconds ago –

"W-what are you d-doing here?" he asked

Gritting his teeth, Kanda spoke with difficulty. "Can you f-fucking help me first here? I think I'm gonna break my arms!"

"I'm sorry!" Allen immediately tried helping and Kanda almost groan. Wrong person to ask help! Those skinny arms were just too freaking powerless. With the last ounce of his strength, Kanda lifted the freakishly heavy thing and placed them on the floor.

"The," _pant_ "fuck's," _pant_ "wrong," _pant_ "with these things?" he said, scowling.

Allen fidgeted in the corner as Kanda assessed the contents of the garage. There were at least a dozens of heavy exercise equipments loitering in every corner of the storage. There were also stash of boxes of dumbbells and different gym paraphernalia.

"They were my Grandfather's..."

"Why don't you just sell these? You can't even lift them." I _could barely lift them, _Kanda begrudgingly thought.

"I c-can't. They're my Grandfather's. They're important to my family."

Kanda scratched his head.

Allen had so many things to ask and yet his voice was betraying him.

"W-Why are you here?" he instead asked, and Allen almost cringed on the abruptness of the question. Like he hadn't plan on asking it –

Kanda faced him and Allen automatically straightened his back. He stiffened, readying himself for verbal assaults and sailor-like cursing. Instead, Kanda spoke lowly, his face was neutral; "My brother had been condemning me since we left you an hour ago. He said he was going to hate me for the rest of his life if you hated him for the rest of your life."

Allen reddened at what he heard.

He looked away.

He didn't know what was making him more nervous – Is it because of what Keita had said or is it because of the somewhat gentle demeanor of Kanda when he was speaking to him?

"I guess Keita is just really fond of you," Kanda casually said. He looked away, too, feeling the embarrassment that he was sure he was giving Allen at the moment. Fuck. He didn't even know how to freaking make their conversations longer without him snapping. He was afraid to say the wrong things to Allen again because he seemed particularly good at saying the wrong things when he was with the white haired man.

"He is a good kid," Allen quietly said. "T-Thank you for helping me there."

"Sorry I was always a jerk," Kanda said, unblinking and yet a light blush could be seen spreading on his chiseled face. He was looking straight at Allen. "And sorry that I called you girly the first time we met. That was totally uncalled for."

Allen blinked, feeling the flush on his face go down on his neck. "I-It's alright. I'm – I-I'm sorry, too, for what I've done this m-morning. I-I sh-shouldn't have ignored y-you like that an-and –"

"Nah. I deserved that. Go ask Keita and he'll tell you."

Allen shook his head. "N-No, really. I shouldn't have said that."

Kanda just shrugged his shoulders. "No offense meant."

Allen smiled.

And Kanda felt his breath just hitched.

The. Fuck. Was. That?!

"A-anyway," he coughed, rolling his tongue under his teeth, calming himself. "Now that we have strengthened things out, we can now help each other arrange this mess."

Allen looked around and blinked. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot," he said, chuckling. "If you want, I can call people who could help us. I really doubt we can sort this place by ourselves..."

"People who could help? What, those muscled man in local moving companies?"

Allen laughed. "They aren't all that muscle-y, you know."

Kanda was taken aback on how Allen could laugh so easily around him. He thought he would be more stiff and guarded given their nasty encounters in the past. And yet here he was, showering Kanda his bright smiles like the two of them were such good friends.

"They could lift cabinets," Kanda said, smiling despite himself. He didn't know why but those smiles were just too contagious...

Allen nodded, seemingly amused. "Well, that's part of their job."

"Eherm!" A loud coughing startled the two. Kanda looked back and there he saw Keita holding a broom, his eyes were glinting mischievously. "Maybe we should start cleaning now."

Allen blushed as he nodded and scampered to the storage room where the cleaning materials were kept.

"What in devil's name are you doing here, squirt?" Kanda asked as he playfully nudge the boy's head with his fists.

"I'm here to make sure you're not gonna blow it, nii-san."

Kanda raised on eyebrow. "Blow what?"

"You're last chance!"

Kanda frowned at his little brother. "Last chance? What efffin' fuck are you talking abo –"

"Here are the cleaning materials!" Allen shouted, panting. In his hands were three different mops and broom sweepers.

Keita smiled at Allen and grabbed three of the sweepers. Then, he ran to his brother and shoved the cleaning materials to his chest. "Work!" he muttered, gritting his teeth. "Don't make Allen-san cry again or you'll be sorry!"

Kanda took a step back, his scowl started to deepen. "This little squirt..." he hissed. He snatched the sweeper from his brother and started sweeping the floor, murmuring to himself.

Allen smiled in a corner.

He didn't know what exactly happened... but could he assume that he and Kanda... they became friends?

Allen blushed. The thought made him happy somewhat.

A friend outside showbiz, huh...

Allen glanced at Kanda and smiled.

That was just exactly what he needed right now.

A friend who didn't know about his past. Someone who will help him start over. In this old town where his grandfather and father grew up.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I'm finishing this little story this year. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long (assuming that someone is really waiting...) Anyway, this is supposed to be a very short story (about 7-10 chapters) and I didn't know why I freaking procrastinated for so long before writing another chapter again.


End file.
